


everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when i'm with you

by notthebigspoon



Series: time well wasted [9]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi trudges into the dugout feeling wound up and tense and vibrating with nervous energy.</p><p>Title taken from Wanted by Hunter Hayes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything that don't make sense about me makes sense when i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> For giantsmisfit, my Javi/Timmy muse.

Javi trudges into the dugout feeling wound up and tense and vibrating with nervous energy. He maintains his calm for the rest of the game, parking himself a little away from the others, chewing on his lip and drumming his fingers on his knees. He's upset with himself, upset with the world, and he doesn't even really know why. It's part of the show, one of those things that just happens and you deal with it. It's happened to him many times before and it will happen again. He doesn't know why this time bothers him so much.

He tries to get to the root of it. Maybe it's because he's been trying to prove himself to everybody even though he knows he doesn't need to and shouldn't have to. For christssakes, he's married just like anyone else, what difference does it make if it's to a guy? Sure that guy is his teammate but Javi thinks they've shown more than once that it has no bearing on their game performance.

After the game, he's largely left to his own devices. He showers and dresses to go, hesitating before tapping his husband on the shoulder. Tim turns away from a conversation with Sandoval, smiling up at Javi. He frowns in concern when Javi quietly tells him he's going out and suggesting that maybe Tim catch a ride with someone. Tim says okay easily enough, not questioning it. They're not glued to each others hips or anything and they often leave one another to their own devices, getting a little distance and alone time. He kisses his husband and takes the keys to Tim's Mercedes, heading out.

He ends up at a bar that he and Tim will sometimes stop at after a game. He sits in the back nursing a beer, fiddling with his phone and wondering why he's so upset. When Crawford, Posey and Belt walk in, he wants to hide. It's not that he doesn't like them, but the age difference is noticeable on some of his best days. The way they're pushing at each other and laughing tells him that today it would be downright unbearable.

Some of the young guys, though, can't take a hint. They immediately crowd into Javi's space, calling for rounds of shots and ribbing at him until he agrees to join in with them for at least one. One becomes two and then a while later, he's got Belt drooling into his shoulder half passed out. He figures that's about when it becomes time to go home. He calls a cab for himself, thanks Buster and Crawford for the good time because he'd had a few laughs that he sorely needed.

In the cab, he hits him how drunk he really is. He slouches down in his seat, tired and his body aching and his head feeling a little spinny. The driver asks if he's okay and Javi nods and gives him a weak yes and a smile. He closes his eyes during the drive, breathing slowly and thinking that next time, he needs to find a more productive method of venting his anger and upset. He slides out of the cab when he reaches home.

The house is mostly dark except for the faint glow of an upstairs window that tells him their girl is in bed and her nightlight is on. He makes it up the sidewalk without stumbling once, takes a moment to be proud of himself and slips through the front door. He locks the door behind him and double checks all the downstairs windows and doors out of habit because he can't not, always worried about his family's safety. When he makes it upstairs, clutching the stair railing tightly to keep his balance, he looks into Kylan's room first. As he'd thought, she's fast asleep, snuggled up to Cy and Kayo.

In their bedroom, Tim's asleep as well. Keeping Up Appearances is on the TV, the volume so low as to be barely audible. Javi takes the remote and turns the TV off, leaning down to take his shoes off. He lands in a pile on the floor with a grunt. Tim sits straight up in bed, reaching out and grabbing for the bat that he keeps between the bed and the night stand. When he sees Javi, he groans and drops it, rubbing his face with both hands.

“Scared the shit outta me baby. Where have you- are you drunk?”

“Saw Belt, Posey and Crawford at the bar.” Javi mumbles into the carpet. “They wanted me to join them, it was hard to say no.”

Tim sighs and mutters something under his breath that Javi is sure wasn't very complimentary, before getting up and helping hoist Javier to his feet. He steers Javi into the bathroom and makes him take a shower and brush his teeth. He also orders Javi to take two aspirin and drink two glasses of water before finally letting him change into his pajamas and crawl into bed. Tim has barely managed to slide into the bed when he he hears a cry from down the hall.

Again muttering under his breath, he shuffles out of their room after ordering Javi to stay put and let his drunk ass get some rest. He returns a few minutes later toting a sniffling Kylan, who crawls onto the bed when Tim puts her down and snuggles up to Javi, petting his face and sniffling about bad dreams and scary clowns. Javi doesn't blame her. Clowns are devious, evil bastards that aren't to be trusted. He tells her that. Tim groans and throws his hands into the air but says nothing, just hefts the dogs onto the foot of the bed before slipping into his own side of the bed.

Kylan snuggles down between them and goes to sleep quickly enough. Tim is half asleep with his face in the pillow when Javi reaches over their daughter and pokes Tim's shoulder. Tim cracks an eye and glares. “Dude. What do you have against sleep?”

“I love you.” Javi says simply. He just feels like saying it and it makes Tim's expression soften.

“I love you too.” Tim says quietly, leaning over Kylan carefully and kissing Javi once before burrowing back down into his blankets. “Now go the fuck to sleep.”


End file.
